


【乔樱】结婚准备事项

by aaaoi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 第七话之前的产物，用了官方律师樱的原设
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 19





	【乔樱】结婚准备事项

“我们结婚吧。”  
  
当南城虎次郎听到樱屋敷薰说出这句话的时候震惊地没有拿稳手里的碗，直接咣当一声掉在地上碎成了渣，他甚至一时怀疑对方是否在和他说话，毕竟樱屋敷的语气平静地像是在问他午饭吃什么。  
  
“……啊？？”南城以为自己听错了，扭头看向正坐在一旁对着电脑工作的樱屋敷。  
  
从大学院毕业后顺利通过了司法考试的樱屋敷，凭借自身的能力一步步做到了现在的律所合伙人，无论是外表还是收入都是顶尖水平的他怎么会突然想要结婚了？！  
  
“我是说，结婚。”樱屋敷甚至头都不抬地重复了一遍。  
  
“不是不是，所以说、怎么这么突然——？！还有，现在还没办法结婚的吧，你跟我的话？”  
  
“冲绳已于2016年7月8日开放同性伴侣证书申领。”卡拉的声音突然响起，开始为他答疑解惑。  
  
“就算这样……不应该再慎重一点吗。”南城被突如其来的求婚搞得有点晕头转向。  
  
“数据统计表明，婚后幸福指数与婚前交往时间以及性生活频率成正相关。根据数据显示，主人已和南城虎次郎交往6年零3个月，高于平均水平；性生活频率为……”  
  
“停停停！！这种个人隐私能不能不要录入啊！”南城向樱屋敷抗议道。  
  
樱屋敷推了推眼镜没搭理他，即便是在陪护状态他也已经早早就开始检查今天的工作资料。作为合伙人而言几乎是没有休息日的，更何况现在处于业务扩张的高峰期，不仅需要和众多客户保持联系，还有大把的案子等着分配给律师们。连日的工作让脸上染上一层倦色，樱屋敷打了个哈欠暂时放下手里的资料，开始认真思考着结婚的准备事项，似乎完全没在意那边南城的疑问。  
  
“结婚准备事项也没什么吧，婚前财产我已经列明了，大部分都是个人资产，我这边除了现金外主要包括价值1000万円的卡拉，价值2000万円的房产，还有在Sialaluce有20%的股份，股份这部分我已经拟过合同了，你签个字就好。”樱屋敷头也不抬地浏览着之前准备好的文件，一边翻阅一边对南城说。  
  
“喂！你还真是只关心钱啊！”南城不满地抗议。  
  
“还有，办理伴侣证明书的话，除了身份证明以外需要意定监护公证书，这些材料我都已经打印好了，有什么问题吗？”  
  
“……所以说，这不是重点吧！！”  
  
  
  
  
樱屋敷突如其来的求婚不是没有理由的。  
  
还在校园里的时候没有什么感觉，两人每天低头不见抬头见，偶尔不见面也不会觉得怎么样。但是自从樱屋敷的工作越来越忙，经常会有十天半个月见不到的时候，这时候才会觉得生活里缺了一角。而就是这样在旁人眼里完全是精英的他，偶尔也会有慌乱的时候。  
  
接到南城因为意外受伤住院的电话的时候，樱屋敷还在东京刚刚结束一场业务谈判。来电的是医院，由于南城设置的紧急联络人是他，医院为了履行告知义务先行通知了樱屋敷。  
  
根据医院的说法，南城是踩着梯子给店里换灯泡的时候不小心摔了下来，结果造成了右手臂骨折，虽然只是裂纹骨折但还是需要先住院两天，之后就可以回家休养了。接到电话立刻飞快改签好了机票后，樱屋敷就踏上了返程之路。只是没想到来到医院之后，发现现在还不能进去病房里。  
  
“不好意思，今天暂时只接受家属探视，麻烦您明天再来。”  
  
一句话把樱屋敷挡在了病房外，只得原路返回。时隔半个月回到空无一人的家里，没有了日常拌嘴总觉得少了些什么。安安静静的家里很适合工作，但并没有加班的心情，现在的心思似乎全被某个躺在病床上的大猩猩夺走了。  
  
“家属”吗？在平时并没有这样的概念，两人之间大多数时候也不需要对方帮忙处理什么事情。不过，一旦遇到什么事，这才发现了一纸证明似乎还是有用的。  
  
掰着指头算了算，自从开始常年出差的生活，一年留在家的时间越来越短，今年则更夸张一点，大概只有1/3的时间在家。半个月不在看起来也没有什么变化，觉得房间温度有点低，打开抽屉想寻找空调遥控器，结果遥控器没找到，先看到了一个没见过的小袋子。  
  
取出来打量了一下，包装上写着「Buon San Valentino」，这才想起来由于二月份中旬出差未归，今年的情人节也错过了，甚至都没来得及送上今年的礼物。这个袋子看起来像是南城准备的礼物，竟然都完全没有跟他提起，樱屋敷想了想还是拆开了。  
  
是一只银戒。  
  
体积不算大，做工很精巧，樱屋敷拿出来仔细看了看，戒指的内壁刻有小小的「KAORU」几个字母，那么应该还有另外成对的一只刻着南城的名字。樱屋敷看到戒指有点意外，不过还是小心翼翼放了回去，他可不想被南城念叨偷看礼物。  
  
“卡拉，帮我搜索一下适合病人的食谱。”  
  
“收到，主人。”  
  
  
  
  
南城久违地梦见了以前的事情。  
  
高中年代的二人也是如同现在这样一点就燃，不论是性格、成绩还是滑板以外的兴趣都截然相反。樱屋敷薰作为常年的优等生，成绩常年保持在全校前十名以内，升入知名学府基本上是板上钉钉的事情。南城则跟他相反，仅仅是勉强保持中游的水平，为此没少被樱屋敷冷嘲热讽。  
  
偶尔大发慈悲的樱屋敷会帮他辅导功课，不过往往都以比平时更激烈的争吵收尾，嘴里念叨「白痴大猩猩」的频率直线上升。在经过了数次尝试之后，终于有了一些变化，不再是「白痴大猩猩」而是「智力不及格的原始人类」。  
  
“白痴四眼！这种称呼很侮辱人的啊！”  
  
“就算是小学生也该学会了。”  
  
樱屋敷没理他，低头自己看起了书。高中时候开始就已经戴上了眼镜的他，外表看起来就是妥妥一个优等生，而南城这种则一看就是肌肉发达擅长体育不擅长功课，其他人对于这样两个人能常年相处在一起都感到很奇怪。  
  
偶尔也有这样安静的时刻，没有斗嘴只是自顾自做着手上的事情。傍晚的阳光从窗户里照进来，穿着白衬衫和黑色制服的樱屋敷在这种时候看起来就线条很柔和，樱色的短发垂在耳旁——如果他能少说点话就好了。  
  
“我说、薰，你的志愿调查填了什么？”  
  
虽然大概知道这家伙无非就是在几所名校之间挑挑拣拣，但南城还是问了出来。  
  
“东大法学部。”  
  
樱屋敷的回答并不意外，早就知道了他的志向在法学，南城对法律相关的东西并不了解，也就没有继续问下去，两人之间陷入片刻沉默。外面叽叽喳喳叫着的鸟掠过窗前，偶尔有几只好奇地打量着屋内。  
  
然后呢？然后毕业、升学、就业、也许分道扬镳。  
  
他们两人一定会走完全不同的路。  
  
“你呢？虎次郎。”  
  
樱屋敷抬起头来看着他，不是出于礼貌而是认真地询问。  
  
“我啊，可能会考虑直接工作吧，比如做厨师什么的。”  
  
“哦，挺适合你。”  
  
又陷入了一阵沉默，「毕业」这个话题被鲜少提起的理由之一就是因为关于未来的设想过于不确定，会去哪里、会成为什么，一切都是未知数。  
  
而后来，学生时代的那些心绪，也就都埋在了心里——本来以为是这样。  
  
当南城在毕业几年后决定去意大利进修的时候，又意外在机场碰到了樱屋敷。毕业之后有一些偶尔的联络，姑且知道那时的樱屋敷已经成为一名律师。远远看了过去，樱色的头发比起学生时代有些长了，西装革履地正在微笑着和同行的人讲话，手上还拿着厚厚的一叠资料。  
  
犹豫了一下没有打断他们的谈话，南城只是远远看了一眼，结果刚好对上了他的目光。  
  
“所以，不应该先说一句好久不见吗？”樱屋敷走过来，穿着正装看起来气场更加强大了，“还是某个白痴猩猩毕业太久，忘了我长什么样？”

“怎么可能忘得了啊……拜托。”南城被猝不及防的提问搞得不知道说什么好，那么多年的孽缘早就扎根在心里了。此时航班还有一小时才起飞，在机场买咖啡的功夫碰到老相识也是完全没想到的。  
  
“你去哪里？”樱屋敷看了看他的装扮，普通的卫衣和长裤很休闲，感觉像是去度假的穿着。  
  
“意大利，去进修。你呢？”  
  
“去美国谈一个项目。”  
  
“大律师，看起来业务还不错？”南城笑着打趣他。  
  
“还好。”樱屋敷没有反驳，坐在了他对面的位子上，“就是出差有点多。”  
  
南城打量了下樱屋敷，有一阵子没见过了，除了气场更强了些似乎也没什么变化，不说话的时候眼角线条柔和，阳光下金色的眼瞳很好看——摇了摇头控制着不去盯着他看，南城却还是忍不住回忆着学生时代的那些事。  
  
有一搭没一搭地聊着天，稍微回忆了下美好的青春时代虽然得到了「如果没有大猩猩我的高中会更完美无缺」这种回答，也差不多到了该起飞的时候。  
  
“还回冲绳吗？”  
  
准备起身离开的时候樱屋敷的提问让南城愣了一下，犹豫了一下回问他，“如果我说不呢？”  
  
“没什么。”但那个除了吵架以外一贯没什么情绪波动的樱屋敷显然看起来有些失望。  
  
“……骗你的，我会回来的。”  
  
  
  
南城从关于过往的梦中醒过来的时候看到的是坐在一旁的樱屋敷，正认真看着电脑屏幕，不说话的时候在阳光下的侧脸看起来线条柔和，即使是探病也还穿着西装，和梦中的身影几乎重叠。  
  
“这是……你做的？”南城看着面前的饭盒，丝毫不掩饰怀疑的语气。  
  
“是啊。卡拉提供的食谱。”  
  
“哦——那还真是谢谢她了。”即使知道樱屋敷一定会依靠AI来解决问题，南城还是忍不住阴阳怪气了一下。  
  
樱屋敷没回话，靠在墙边打量着南城还缠着绷带的手臂和进食中的脸，不知道是不是因为受伤的缘故看起来比平时苍白一些。  
  
“还不错嘛，不过比我做的还是差远了。”南城尝了几口下了结论。  
  
“如果作为厨师，连做饭都比不过我的话是不是有点过分？”樱屋敷毫不客气地回答道。  
  
这么多年过去了，有的东西变了，也有一些什么都没有变。伴随年龄增长词汇量也增长不少的两人，吵架的水平似乎和小学时代并无二异。  
  
樱屋敷其实也在想自己是不是精力过分集中在工作上，虽然南城从未对此发表什么意见，但这一次出了意外却不在他旁边心里还是有一些过意不去的。如果是伴侣身份的话，也能免去一些麻烦，比如各种手续代签字、家属住院探视以及未来也许会有的各种其他事情，所以才有了开头听起来像是求婚的那段对话。  
  
  
  
“所以，我的重点就是——结婚吧。”樱屋敷又重复了一遍。  
  
“没有原因？”南城还是处于凌乱的状态，为了确认又提问了一次。  
  
“非要说原因的话——”樱屋敷的目光在他身上扫了一圈，“某只大猩猩似乎无法照顾好自己。还有，戒指、我看到了。”  
  
南城愣了一下，这才想起来当时准备的礼物放在了房间的抽屉里，还挺容易被发现的。  
  
——虽然其实并不是为了求婚准备的，不过看眼下的情况，将计就计也不错。  
  
“……好吧，那么、薰，正式地再来问一次，愿意和我结婚吗？”  
  
“同意。”  
  
这种场合下的回答仍然很有律师风范，南城忍不住笑了出来，然后用没受伤的左手揽上面前人的腰，稍微使力了一下让他坐在了病床上。  
  
“那么——还有最后一项结婚准备事项。”南城笑着凑了上去。  
  
“这个不在列表上。”樱屋敷一眼就看穿了他在想什么。  
  
“卡拉不是说了，婚后幸福指数和交往时长和婚前性生活频率成正相关——”  
  
“一次带来的变量影响微乎其微。”  
  
话虽这么说，樱屋敷还是由着他揽了过去，然后提醒了一句，“还有，打碎了的饭盒别忘了清理。”  
  
“是是——”  
  
  
  
空气里弥漫着淡淡的消毒水味道，护士刚刚进行过一轮查房，接下来一段时间并不会有人过来。樱屋敷剪裁得体的西装下是略显纤瘦的肢体，南城此时想起一件尴尬的事——由于右手无法行动，并不能够解开西装外套的扣子。  
  
樱屋敷坐在病床的边缘由着他拉近，然后主动吻了上去却不做除了深吻以外的任何行动，由于半个月没见过面，一小会儿的唇舌交缠就已经让下半身早早硬挺。南城这会儿才发现右手没法行动之后不光是没法解开西装外套，甚至脱自己的外裤都很费力。  
  
似乎早就预见到了这种情况，樱屋敷以一个暧昧的姿势坐了上来。南城看着他解开了最上方的扣子，然后手逐渐往下，忍不住咽了咽口水，放在平时可是很少见这般景象的，毕竟在家的时候可不会穿正装。外套随手放在了一旁，内里的衬衫紧贴着皮肤勾勒出腰线。南城单手伸进衬衫一路从小腹抚摸到胸口，在凸起的部位打转了一会儿发现衬衫过紧导致无法自由活动开来，樱屋敷就这么俯视看了他一会儿才不紧不慢开始解开领带和衬衫，由于是跨坐在他大腿间的姿势，也不知是故意还是无意的来回摩擦蹭得股间更加饱胀，宽松的病号裤已经支起了不小的幅度。  
  
门外有一阵脚步声响起，南城这才想起什么，刚想去锁上门樱屋敷却制止了他，“我已经锁过门了。”  
  
“咦，什么时候？”  
  
“一开始进来的时候。”  
  
所以这算是早有谋划？  
  
严谨的律师透过镜片看着他，拉上窗帘的阴暗房间里金色的眼瞳格外亮，南城伸手摘下来他的眼镜放在了一旁，手指穿过散下来的樱色长发重新凑近覆上面前的唇，但马上意识到只剩下一只手，应该专注于更需要它的地方去。  
  
西装裤绷得太紧有些难受，撑起的布料一直在那里宣示它的存在感，樱屋敷自行解开了腰带和里裤，顺便帮南城也扯下了最后一点遮挡物，跨坐在那附近的臀部还偏偏有意无意着蹭过硬物的头部。虽然真的很想就这么把他压在身下狠狠进入——但考虑到毕竟有一阵子没有做过了，南城还是忍住了压抑的冲动，单手滑入后穴的位置填入其中缓慢进出，嘴上也没闲着，咬上洁白的颈部又一路滑到胸前留下印记，抬起大腿暧昧地摩挲过腰臀。  
  
外面和甬道内的温度都在升高，久违的扩张稍微费了点力气，看面前之人似乎在忍耐着不叫出声，南城瞥了瞥旁边的领带然后想到了什么，拿过来想缠在他的嘴上防止出声——然而又想起来一只手这么做实在有点慢，尴尬之余发现好像又被樱屋敷看穿了，结果没想到并没有遭到任何阻拦，成功凭借左手给领带打了个结后满意地注视着面前的场景，又让肾上腺素飙升了几分。  
  
即便这样樱屋敷依然面不改色，不过在手指探入更多的时候明显咬住了领带，身下不耐地蹭着南城的手。经过一番扩张后终于无法再忍耐下去，感觉到已经足够进行下一步，南城单手托起他的臀部示意稍微抬起一点，然后身下的硬物在入口位置缓慢磨蹭了一圈，再遭到一个不满的眼神后才逐渐没入。  
  
即使被领带缠住了嘴也忍不住发出闷哼声，时隔半个月的交合还是有些费力，因此没有一下全部推入，而是一寸寸顶开湿润的内里。逐渐适应了体内的硬物后稍微松了口气，结果没想到南城直接强硬地翻身过来将他压在身下，调转的体位让双腿又撑开了一点，没入体内的硬物更加侵入了几分。  
  
“唔、慢点……”  
  
被领带裹住的嘴无法清晰地吐出字眼，结果反而起了反作用，让入侵的动作又加快了一些，南城欣赏了一会儿眼前的景象然后故意问，“嗯？你说什么，薰？”  
  
“呃，我说、慢……”不完整的尾音被一阵更加猛烈的攻势打断，为了避免呻吟出声又咬在了领带上，平时高高在上的律师先生死死咬着领带的样子充满了情色意味，樱色的发丝散乱地贴在额前，南城拨开发丝在他额头上印下一个看似温柔的吻，但身下的动作则完全相反，一下一下用力顶撞着最深处，感受到贴在腰两侧的双腿在颤栗，左手抓住大腿往外又打开了一点，结合处迎来一阵阵的收缩。  
  
“等下、床单不能弄脏的吧？”  
  
勉强透过领带说出了连续的话语，樱屋敷看着身下的病号床单只觉得可能不太妙，南城则随手拿来一块很小的毛巾垫在了下面，然后不以为意地说着，“全部都进去的话，就不用担心了？”  
  
此话一出樱屋敷的脸顿时通红，还没来得及反抗下身又迎来新一波的冲击，已经被搅得炽热的内里忍不住地收缩，身下的单人铁质床吱呀乱响着让人担心但也无暇顾及，床单虽然表面还干净但已经被揉得不成样子。被按在床上这么直直顶着敏感处，只觉得身体越来越发软然后终于忍不住泄了出来。考虑到为了维持床单的整洁，南城特意用手全部帮他接住了。  
  
发泄过之后才感觉下面多么酸胀，但被这么继续顶着习惯了之后反而多了点酥麻的感觉，不自觉地开始迎合着交合的频率，结果没多久还在体内的物体又变得更硬几分，然后随着温度攀升一股灼热的液体直直涌入。  
  
南城这时才注意到樱屋敷还带着手环形态的卡拉，联想到今天她未报出来的性生活频率，顿感不妙。  
  
“喂，不是吧，为什么她也在这里？”  
  
“想和我结婚当然要接受卡拉。”  
  
“哈——？！都说了隐私能不能不要录入啊！”  
  
“我和卡拉是一体的，不存在隐私之说。”  
  
“……真是败给你了。”  
  
  
  
END


End file.
